A Cinderella Story?
by CassandraRoyal
Summary: You've heard of Cinderella right? Did you know that she was a lot more demanding and spunky than what you would've thought? Her name's Temari, your not so normal girl. One day, she meets a man that steals her horse and tells her that they'll meet again. When they do, she finds that he's Shikamaru, the prince of France. So do you know what will happen next? This is Temari after all.
1. Chapter 1

_You've heard of Cinderella right? Did you know she was a lot more demanding and scary than you would've thought? Yeah, she's has a bit more of a temper too, and not to mention smart, and driven. Her name is Temari. She's your not so average house worker. _

_You probably already know the basics of this story. The evil stepmother. The evil step sisters. The handsome prince, and all the rest. And of course mistress Cinderella herself, but in this story there is much more than just those simple components. So much more. _

_So, without further a dew, listen to this story, one of great adventure romance, darkness, and of course art. Welcome to France. Welcome one, welcome all to the Story of Cinderella._

* * *

"TEMARI!" Bellowed the platinum blond from her bedroom upstairs.

Temari grumbled at the girl's lack of patience. The girl didn't have any at all to say the least! She didn't like her, but you gotta love family right? That didn't mean that she couldn't hate her either right? Maybe? Whatever.

"Coming!" Temari yelled back from the laundry room.

She was almost done too, but no, the sisters get everything first. Sometimes that was a good thing. Mostly not though.

Temari scoffed before drying her hands on her dress, and walked up to the main floor to meet with another flight of stairs. At least they were leaving in a few hours to go to church, and then shopping. It was that day after all, but she wasn't allowed to go. Always stuck with the chores, along with Tenten, Chiyo, and Gaara. And she hated it, always have, always will.

The name is Temari. To be specific, Temari Shubaku. She is seventeen years old. Short dirty blonde hair, tied into four ponytails. Height at about five foot ten. Spunky nature, but always able to be given a command, if so was reasonable. She was like this because her father had drilled that into her head as a child. It's not tolerance, it's acceptance, but always be free in your own way.

Walking up these stairs everyday about twenty times a day was quite the hassle, not to mention annoying, but she would never admit it aloud. She knew that she could never complain about anything. She never has. Not once about anything for that matter, only in her head. If anything her fellow workers probably thought that she liked the chores she was given, but they knew. Oh, yes, they knew that she wanted out of this place. They all did after all, but where to go in France at this time? Nowhere.

"Temari!" The platinum blonde yelled again. This time Temari heard his all too loud and clear, since she was at the doorway. God, the girl could sure as hell scream. That's good. That way people just might find her if she was tied together and bound on the back of a mad horse, galloping far, far away. Oh yes, Temari liked that idea far too much.

Temari suppressed a giggle before opening the door. What she found disgusted her. Ino. God, the girl was decked out in jewelry, makeup, and a gown that was probably worth the whole house. Ino was most definitely spoiled rotten in her eyes, a true brat, in every definition of the word. Everything the girl would ever want, she would always get.

Before Temari's facial expression could be seen, she made a fake smile, that wasn't working out very well, her face was twitching a bit. Ino then looked over to her, from her position from the vanity, staring at her beauty, to find that Temari had finally came. Ino frowned at the dirty blonde's slow nature, she always came so very slowly, it rather annoyed her really.

"Temari," Ino said in a bored tone, as her eyes narrowed slightly, while she was getting up. She walked over to her 'step sister'.

"Ino," Temari replied, starting to feel suspicious of the girl's intent.

Ino then started to play with Temari's stray bangs silently. Temari stood still, now staring at the girl. What the hell was this?

"You are to clean, and mop my room today, along with clean the laundry." Ino said still playing with the other blonde's haired. Temari's mouth dropped, and she was about to talk, before Ino interrupted her in a stern tone, wiping her fingers out of the blondes hair harshly, so that a few strands were pulled, "I wore my favorite gown yesterday, so I would _like _you to clean it again, so I can wear it as soon as possible. Okay?"

Temari gave her a look of pure hatred, before growling and grabbing her basket, beside her bed, soon leaving the platinum blonde to smirk at her work.

Temari glowed, clenching the basket tightly, briskly walking down the rough steps again, and into the laundry room. She then slammed the basket down to the floor. She hadn't noticed that Tenten was also standing nearby, so the basket hit the back of her ankles, giving it a little bit of a scrap. The brunette yelped before looking back.

She was originally pinning clothes on a rack, before an angry Temari came in. Tenten sighed at her friends behavior, sometimes she got angry at the things that happened so often, like the dress for example.

"The dress?" Tenten asked for reassurance, still pinning up clothes to dry.

Temari then calmed before replying back in a defeated tone, "Yeah, and sorry about hitting you with the basket."

Tenten smirked, at least the girl apologized for her actions, but Tenten understood. Temari was a girl that needed freedom at times, she hadn't gotten any for a few days now, and she was always the one to leave for awhile, while the Evil Trio left for church. Or really anytime they leave, Temari was always the first one out of the house. Chiyo, Gaara, and herself didn't need things like that. Not a lot anyways.

Temari then started on Ino's dress before doing anything else. It took awhile compared to the other ones since the platinum blonde would get really angry if it wasn't perfect condition, and then she would tell her mother, and things would just get really out of hand. At least Hinata didn't yell or ask for anything unorthodox. The girl has been nothing, but cordial to her really.

When Temari was done with the rest of her laundry she hadn't noticed how quiet the house was now. Her and Tenten have been sitting in a comfortable silence for quite awhile now. She was happy for that, Temari always needed time to her thoughts.

"Tenten do you mind setting these to dry while I go to town, since the Trio are gone?" Temari asked in a begging tone.

The brunette smiled, "Of course. Oh, and tell Kankuro that I say hi."

With those words, Temari threw off her apron, and ran out of the room, grabbing a horse from the nearby stables in the farm, "Thank you Tenten!" She yelled while grabbing one of the horses.

Tenten then took a peak at Temari who was only about twenty feet away, "Anytime!"

With that, she was off on her horse, Mizuki. She had been wondering how her little brother has been these past few days. Most of the time he was sitting in the back of his shop painting or making puppets.

* * *

Shikamaru did definitely not want this as his life. No. Not one bit. It was far too much work for him. How his mother and father could do this he simply didn't understand.

He'd much rather be a commoner, he didn't want to be this. He didn't want to be a prince. The fricken prince of France. France! One of the world's most renown countries in the world, and he just happened to be born of royal blood. Him! Why couldn't someone who actually wanted this, be born a noble?

He groaned in his bed. It was nearly twelve, as far as he could tell from the sun's alinement. His windows showed way more than they should, he wanted to close them, but he was too lazy too. Sitting up in bed, he looked at the window with an annoyed look. But if he didn't draw them the sun would just keep on shining in his face. Ugh, too much work.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled, before getting up and stretching.

Today was the day that the Infamous Sasori Da Vinci arrived into town, and in about a month from now there was going to be a grant ceremony to celebrate his achievements. Shikamaru was also suppose to be the one that met up with him to make sure he was at least close to Paris as of yet.

He had met Sasori last year when he was in the middle of creating the Nara family Portrait. The guy was suppose to be considered a prodigy for being only around twenty. He smirked, he himself was a prodigy as well. He was far smarter than anyone around here, thats for sure, by smart though he meant genius.

He then looked out the window, and he smirked. If the window broke he would drop what? Three hundred feet? Yeah about that much he decided. He always had liked looking out the window, it was interesting, looking over the city that lay ahead of the castle.

After he was dressed he then snuck out of the castle. He had never told his parents when he left the castle, it was a bit more fun this way.

He then met up with his best friend, one of the many chefs there, Chouji, to grab a quick snack. When he was in the head kitchen he grinned, running out the side door.

"Hey," Chouji said not looking up from his work, throwing an apple to Shikamaru's running form.

"Hey," Shikamaru replied back, catching the apple before running out into the fresh air once again. He would speak to him later. His grin widened before when he looked at the sky. It was a nice partially cloudy day. His favorite type of days, deciding that taking a walk through the city was a good way to escape his parents he set out on his walk.

* * *

Riding into the main streets she felt unbelievably uncomfortable. She was still wearing her rags, and she also realized that she had some dirt on her cheeks. Well, at least her hair was up. Rolling her eyes at her self-consciousness, she looked ahead, and found Kankuro's shop. She dismounted her horse, and briskly ran over to the shop to find that it was closed. She looked at the closed sign strangely, it was never closed on Sundays. Never.

Feeling angered by this she tried her hardest to not bust the door open in her rage, instead she knocked slowly. No answer. She then pounded harder. Then it hit her. Kankuro had done this one other time as well, but that was nearly three years ago. He had said that he was all too immersed in a painting, and couldn't stop until it was done, but if she was around, he said to use a secret knock that only themselves and Gaara knew.

Grinning she did the secret knock, tap once, stop, tap five times, stop, then ten quick ones. It wasn't exactly that elaborate, but Kankuro would know it. They had done this before she was living with her stepmother.

The dirty blonde now could hear fast pace footsteps, and she smirked. It had worked. A very colorful looking brunette then came out. His face was caked with different colors of paint, along with his arms, and his paint coat. She tried to act serious, but it didn't last long. Soon enough her head was tilted back, and loud bursts of laughter could be heard.

"Oi!" Kankuro said annoyedly, "Stop laughing! It's not that funny!"

Temari smiled, getting a few tears out of her eyes before answering," You would do the exact same thing, you know."

The colorful brunette scoffed before opening the door for her, letting her in. Temari looked around, it was exactly the same as always. Paintings adorned the walls, while books of painting and lined the shelved walls. There was also stands of puppets, and sculptures that were everywhere. While behind the counter there was a large portrait of Sasori Da Vinci. The red head was considered a world class painter, along with one of the greatest artists ever known. Temari didn't think of it as _that _big of deal, but to Kankuro that was basically his role model.

"I'm guessing the three are out of the house for awhile," Said Kankuro, shaking her out of her thoughts.

She turned to face him, "How else exactly do you think I got here if they're in the house?" It was obviously a rhetorical statement more than a question, that was also caked with sarcasm.

He scoffed again, and crossed his arms, rolling his eyes in the process, "Always with the sarcasm Tem."

She smirked, "Well yeah!"

"It's not very ladylike," He told her. As if she didn't know that already.

She gasped, setting her palm on her heart, in an overdramatic way, "Me? No way!"

He quirked a brow before chuckling, "Same as always I see."

Temari gave him her signature grin, and he chuckled again, and so did she. When the giggling was over he gave her a once over and he looked horrified, "What the hell happened to you? Did you get into the pig pen again Tem?"

That stopped her happiness all together. She got that her brother was upfront with most things with her, but that was just rude, a vein popped in her head and she growled, before yelling, "You idiot! Your gonna get it!"

Nearly the whole street stopped with they heard Temari yell.

* * *

Shikamaru stopped his walk when he realized how late he was to meet up with Sasori. It was already past noon. He groaned quietly before looking for something that could get him to the forest road quickly. There was a problem though he was on the outskirts of town, and the only place around here was a huge ranch. What was he going to do? Take one of their horses and give it back later, along with a rental fee?

He smirked, that was exactly what he was going to do. He had enough money that was for sure. He always kept some around just in case he was in a situation like this.

However he wasn't exactly one to steal for no reason even if he had a fee. On the other hand it was that or be late finding Sasori. Despite being his lazy self he knew that he couldn't procrastinate on the matter. So he was going to take a horse, plain and simple.

As of this very moment he was on a dirt road that looked to a field, with hay barrels, and up a small hill was the house, he figured with just the size it had that there had to be a horse. Who exactly didn't own a horse these days anyway?

He jogged his way through the field before slowly but surely climbing up the small, but steep hill. Grabbing tree roots that came put of the ground he made his way up. Once he was up he was in the backyard of the ranch house. On the left side of him was a little barn, while on the right was a pathway that led you to a garden. He figured the barn would do.

He looked around the estate before slowly walking to the barn, making sure no one was around. He was met with a large barn with old red paint. His hands soon found the handle, and was met with a slight creak that made him cringe. He was just going to take one and leave with a fee where the horse would be. What would happen though if there was someone inside though? He would deal with that if it happened.

What he saw inside though surprised him.

* * *

After all the arguing with Kankuro, that nearly the whole street heard, the two burst into laughter. It was always like that with the two.

Eventually Kankuro led them to the top floor, that mostly consisted of more paintings, but they were covered with a sheet to protect them. However also on his floor was his living courters. It was also filled with antiques and clothes. There was also finished puppets that were everywhere. On the side of the room there was painting room that was filled with paint racks, that Kankuro had invented for himself. The racks held the paint tubes perfectly. While the floor was covered with a sheet that also multi-colored thanks to the brunettes messy coloring ways. There was also windows that looked out into the market. While the isle was in the center of the room that had a still wet painting.

She looked at it studying it with full attention. It was of a girl, with pink hair, there was also with a black haired gentleman, however the two looked to two different sides, and there was a small gap by the two that separated where they were. It was a beautiful painting by all means, but what was with the pink hair? Last time she checked there wasn't a way to make a persons' hair pink.

"The modern day Romeo and Juliet," Kankuro told her, while he was standing in the entry way leaning against it, with his arms crossed.

Temari didn't quite understand. Just who were these people? Modern day Romeo and Juliet? Temari looked at him like he was crazy, before he chuckled, walking over to her. He pointed to the girl, and spoke, "This girl is a noble that works in the castle, and he is a guy from an outer country that only comes here on undercover business."

Temari again looked at him with a look that said, how exactly do you know this? "Uh, Kankuro," She started feeling very confused, "Tell me, how exactly do you know this?"

"Because I'm friends with the pink haired girl," He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Now she was starting to get annoyed with his antics, "Then how are you friends with a noble that works in the castle?"

He grinned, "I have my ways."

Temari sighed getting rid of her anger. She was obviously not going to get anywhere at his rate. She would either find out eventually, or stop thinking about the whole ordeal. She decided it best to stop thinking about it completely.

"Anyways," Temari started rolling her eyes, "This was the project that kept you from working in the shop? Is this painting going to be sold?"

The painter shook his head, "It's not going to be sold in the shop, but I may give it to the pinkette once its completely done. And yes, this was the painting that kept me from working Temari."

Completely done? Wasn't it already? It looked completely done to her. The only thing that didn't look completed was the background, and even if it was completed would it make that much of a difference?

"Would completing the background really make a difference?" Temari asked.

His jaw dropped, and he looked horrified, "Yes Temari it does make a difference! The background tells you what their lives are like, and the things around them. Its a huge deal!"

Temari was a little taken back by her brothers outburst, but she realized that maybe she's stayed far too long. She looked at the sky to find that it was already past noon. Her eyes widened and she rushed out of the room.

"Wait Temari!" Kankuro yelled from the staircase, looking down to find Temari already at the door.

She looked up at him annoyed, "What?!"

He ignored her rudeness, "I have something for you, I bought it from the last painting I got, and yes I made sure it fit to your liking, I suggest you wear it home, since your rags look a little," He thought for a second, "Ragged."

Temari rolled her eyes at her brother before running up the stairs once again.

Kankuro then went to his bed, and looked for a box. He grinned, and brought it to Temari who looked still annoyed, and rushed. She quirked a brow, "A box?"

His grin dropped into a frown, before speaking, "Just open it Tem."

Reluctantly she opened it, and found a dress, that did actually fit her tastes. It was purple, and had no sequence, and rather large red bow in the back that wrapped around her waist, and the extra pieces glided down to her feet. The best part was the sleeves, they got larger the lower they went. In all honesty they looked like the sleeves that witches had on their outfits. He also loved the top, it was like part of a white blouse, that covered her breasts. It looked like tops pirates wore. Oh she loved it!

Her jaw dropped. How the did Kankuro get _this_? She was in awe. She wasn't one to get sentimental about a dress of all things, but Kankuro got her something that she would actually like.

She looked at him, is shock, "This _better _fit!"

Kankuro looked at her strangely before smiling, "There's something else to."

He then took the dress from Temari, and got to the waistline and tugged on the seams. Temari was about to smack him for doing that before she realized what he had done. The bottom came off, to reveal brown leather ridding pants, but the bow remained. She grinned at him, and he grinned right back.

"Thanks Kuro," Temari said from behind a curtain that was beside the bed, to work as a changing area.

"Anytime Tem," he replied.

When she cam out she felt great, now the only thing she needed was combat boots that nobles wear to complete the look. She grinned, at Kankuro before telling him goodbye, and thanking him again.

She couldn't wait to tell Tenten about this, but would the Trio try to take this from her as well?

* * *

When Temari arrived back she came through the front gates, and guided her horse to the stables. A soft smile played across her lips. It had been a good day so far. It was always nice to see Kankuro after awhile.

Once in the barn she got off her horse, and she petted him. He neighed in the process and she giggled at the beauty of the horse. Actually this was her horse, that was one of the few things that was left in the will about her. Mizuki was the horse's name, she had named her when she was only eight, only one year after her mother died, and her dad remarried. However just a year after that he had died. She had a sad smile now, as she petted Mizuki.

"Good girl," Temari mumbled sadly.

Suddenly she could hear the barn's back doors creak open, and she didn't give it a second thought. It was more than likely Tenten, since she had to do a few chores in here today.

"Excuse me," Said an unfamiliar voice of a man.

Her ocean green eyes widened, at the voice. What the heck was a guy doing here? Was it one of Ino's ex noble boyfriends to get her back again? Her eyes turned to the man that was walking toward her, her eyes dangerous and stern. She looked at him as if she had the upper hand.

Temari gave him a once over taking in his attire, and expressions. The man was dressed in the same type of pants as her, but he was wearing a white puffy shirt, and the boots that she had wanted. While his black hair was tied in a tight ponytail. He also had hawklike eyes that seemed to take in every detail imaginable, while at the same time, looking bored and lazy. Temari thought that he was handsome enough for Ino's tastes.

"Who are you?" She asked sternly, crossing her arms.

He quirked a brow. Didn't nearly everyone in the village know of him? That was surprising, and on the fact that she looked like an aristocrat with her confident posture, and clothing, surprised him even more. Did she just move here? Questions wandered in his mind.

"Shikamaru," he decided to reply. If that didn't get the her attention, she might as well not know who he is unless he meets her again. He decided to do a little playing around, "What is yours?"

Temari's eyes narrowed, she definitely didn't want to tell him her name, "Karura."

That was her mother's name.

"I need the horse," He stated blandly.

Temari quirked a brow, "Excuse me? Who exactly do you think you are? Some great and oh so powerful noble?"

He smirked, no one has ever said that to him. He decided that he liked this girl, she seemed different in a way, maybe some other time he would meet her again. However he had to go, he normally wasn't one to abuse his position, but he needed to get going. Sasori could be close, and he needed to escort him to the castle.

Deciding that now was a better time than later he jumped on the horse with quickness of a snake, and slapped the reins, getting her moving. He smirked, he had never given her the money. He would have to pay her back sometime soon.

Temari could see him just getting out of the barn, and she whistled loudly so that Mizuki knew to stop, and she did. Oh no way was some black haired man going to take _her _horse away from her and get away from it.

She smirked, the horse listened to her more than some stupid reins. However her temper was starting to get the better of her.

"You seriously think you can get away with taking _my _horse?" She asked challengingly.

Mizuki and Shikamaru turned, facing the dirty blonde. Shikamaru sighed, rubbing his head. He had expected as much, but this time he knew what to do. He slowly went his pockets so that she couldn't see what he was doing, and he pulled out a chess piece that he always carried.

"We shall meet again, I'll make sure of it," He said smirking, before throwing the piece to the ground, forming smokescreen, and he made his way out of the estate. He was glad that he still had a few of those from Sasori's last visit.

When the smoke appeared Temari couldn't see anything around her, nor could she hear anything. What did the guy do? She then ran through it, and she feared that he had taken Mizuki. She couldn't lose her to! No, she wouldn't lose her!

When she was out of the smoke she couldn't find the two. Her face fell, and she looked to the ground. Her mind then remembered what the man had said to her, _"We shall meet again, I'll make sure of it." _It shook her from her sadness, she was going to meet him again, that was for sure. Sheer determination filled her veins, and she thought over what had occurred.

Just what the hell was he? Some stupid prince charming?

_If only Temari knew._

* * *

Author's Note:

Wrote this on my way to a volleyball tournament, I was just sitting in the backseat, bored. I got the idea a few days after I watched the movie Ever After: A Cinderella Story. I was originally going to do this story with Sakura and Sasori, like most of my other stories, but decided not to, since I wanted to do something different, so I used Shikamaru and Temari, my third favorite couple.

This is going to be a long story, that I can assure you of. Chapters may vary in size though.

So this is the first chapter, I won't update for awhile since I have to update all the others, but if I get a lot of follows and favorites I'll update more often.

Also, I'm open to constructive criticism.

Please Review!

Ja-ne!

-Cassandra


	2. Chapter 2

Her steps weren't going to stumble, and unknowing after losing her precious horse. No, instead she walked with a new resolve, and determination. She would meet with that damn thief again, and this time, there would be some major butt kicking. She scowled at the thought of the black haired man. He just thought that he was king of the world didn't he?

It became obvious to Tenten that something had transpired, that was obviously not good. The mere disgusted look on her best friend's face was enough to prove that. She could also see the new outfit that she wore, and she smiled. Kankuro must have given it to her.

"New outfit Tem?" The brunette asked, deciding to go to the good thing first.

Temari just glanced at her friend, her face displaying slight anger. Her lips were in a thin line, and her eyes looking attentive in slight annoyance. She then gave herself a once over before looking back to Tenten."Yeah."

Tenten quirked a brow. Just 'yeah'? She sighed exasperated, and she slumped from her position on the floor in the laundry room. Something was obviously up.

"Tem-" Tenten started, but never finished.

"Someone stole Mizuki," Temari deadpanned.

Tenten's slumped posture went into a straight line as she heard those words, used with such grim straightforwardness from her normal temperous best friend. Her eyes were like saucers at the thought of one of Temari's only prized possessions being gone. "What happened?"

Temari cringed, sneering at the picture of _him_ in her mind. "Someone stole her from me."

Tenten's jaw dropped, undoubtedly appalled, "Who the hell did that?"

"I don't know, but." Temari said with significance, making the brunette look up at her, listening more intently, "He specifically told me that we would meet again, and that he would make sure of it."

"And you believe that?" Tenten asked with confusion.

The blonde shrugged, with sigh. "I believe him, somewhat."

Tenten thought about it for a moment. Temari was in a tough spot. There was no leads to follow at this point. Maybe in the future, but that was highly unlikely. Her brows knitted together in empathy for the blonde. The girl had been through so much already. She didn't deserve an even worse hand than what she already had dealt with. Even someone like Temari would break after long term emotional troubles that she locked away for so long.

Suddenly the laundry doors fly open revealing a disoriented Chiyo, making both girls snap their heads in the direction of the door. Something was wrong. Just what now?

* * *

Looking in the forest for a single carriage was a hell of a lot harder than most would believe. For people who live in the forest, and live off the land, well maybe it would be easy. However Shikamaru never had that issue, his memory was far too good for a mistake like that. He could remember everything he's ever seen in his entire life, he could even remember his childhood days, and could still say the exact date, and hour if he had checked in the past. Yes, his memory was just _that_ good. Not a single thing went by that he didn't know for the most part. He could tell you every word on any, and every page of every book he's ever read. That though, would take too much time for him. He was far too lazy for a though explanation quite like that.

He yawned as the horse galloped along, and opened and closed his eyes lazily after he did so.

His mind drifted to the girl that he had met earlier when he stole the horse that he was now riding on. He promised that they would meet again. How troublesome of him to say. To actually try to find an annoying women again. That being said though, he had enjoyed his little exchange with her. No one had ever snapped at him like she had before. It was different for him. Silently, and only to himself, he will admit that he had enjoyed it.

Dismissing those troublesome thoughts he scanned the area around him, his hawk-like eyes finding every detail. He needed to find Sasori, and sometime soon. Then, out of the corner of his eye he saw a broken down carriage, and when he got close enough he could see that there was a fight going on a near by road. He stopped abruptly, his eyes widening slightly. He knew that Sasori had a temper, but was a fight necessary?

"Give me back what you stole!" Sasori yelled aggravatedly.

He sighed exasperatedly. He was obviously going to have to help. Slapping the reins, he soon got to the site, seeing that Sasori couldn't run after the man and leave the carriage unoccupied.

"Shikamaru?" Sasori asked with a quirk in his brow.

"Yeah that's me, prince charming at your service," He said lazily in return.

Sasori scowled at the prince, showing his anger fully. He then pointed in the direction the thief had gone, "Just go get that brat for me, I need that painting!"

"Fine." The young ruler replied, once again snapping the reins, getting the horse moving in the direction on the thief.

He scanned the forest for the man that had stolen a painting from Sasori. Just great for him, he had just met up with Sasori again, and the first thing he does is have to make chase for a thief. He knew though that the red head always repays his debts though, so he would eventually get something in return.

He sighed annoyedly, and raced onward. After a few minutes into the search, Shikamaru could see the person's profile. From what he could tell, the person was a tall long haired blonde. He narrowed his eyes as to get a better look. From what he could tell it was a man, and he quirked a brow. Why would a man have waist length hair unless apart of the Yamanaka family? He personally knew all the members of the clan, being that his father was good friends with their heir, Inoichi. He just knew that the person he was following was not apart of the clan.

A large scroll holder was in the man's arms, a painting more likely than anything else. Slapping the reins harder Mizuki road faster, catching up with the man more quickly than expected. Trees and undergrowth scattered the landscape, making it harder to ride in than just a simple road.

Within seconds after he had slapped the reins he came upon the man closer, but he knew that he would have to get him by not running him over like he would've done if he was even lazier. Jumping off the horse, he growled in annoyance for having to do such a thing before running towards the man was still running away from him. Once within grabbing reach Shikamaru found himself, and the blonde falling from a cliff that dropped off into a small river with a proportionally small waterfall nearby. After dropping into the river, he could feel the cooling sensation that the water held. Treading water, Shikamaru snatched the scroll holder from the blonde who was having a hard time staying afloat. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed helped the man to shore.

On shore Shikamaru took off his shirt in annoyance, and squeezed the water from the newly made shirt.

"Just who the hell are you, stealing from a famous painter? You could be beheaded by committing such an act," The prince said aggravatedly.

The blonde who was currently on his back, breathing heavily, started to smirk before sitting up straight, "You could say that I'm more of a friend to the impassive redhead of a painter."

Shikamaru then noted the british accent and became a little apprehensive. Britain was not one to be trusted after all these years of fighting. If anyone found about this, it would not be a happy ending for the blonde.

"You a friend to Mr. Da Vinci?" Shikamaru asked suspiciously, still getting water out of his shirt.

The blonde grinned, before throwing his head back laughing, "Mr. Va Vinci? Ha! I just call him Sasori, or more so Scorpion for how he treats people."

Shikamaru quirked a brow, "You have yet to tell me who you are."

The blonde's grin remained intact as he spoke, "Name's Deidara Michelangelo. Yeah I know, strange name, but you know what? At least it's original."

"And your from Britain?" Shikamaru asked for reassurance.

"Nope, I just like the accent, plus I lived there for a little while, not long though," Said Deidara, with a shrug.

Shikamaru smirked, despite himself, "Your a strange person."

"Aren't we all though?" Deidara countered with a grin.

Shikamaru smirked once again, he kinda liked this guy, but then he remembered that Sasori hated, no loathed waiting more than anything else.

"Sasori is not going to happy that I made him wait so long," Shikamaru said with a scoff.

"Ha yeah Mr. Da Vinci, he's like a child when it comes to waiting."

Giving Deidara one last smirk, Shikamaru stretched, before getting his shirt back on that was still exceedingly wet, making him growl in annoyance. Deidara then followed the prince to meet with Sasori.

Sasori had been waiting for far too long now, and he was impatient as it is, but this was just unbearable for him. He began pacing back and forth with his arms crossed looking very pissed off. Not only that, but the painting that had been taken was his life's work, and his best piece he has created. Nothing could beat the Mona Lisa, absolutely nothing. He swore if something had happened to the painting there would be hell to pay. He growled just thinking about it.

Finally hearing the sounds of ground being stepped upon he turned to face none other then a drenched version of Shikamaru, as well as his idiotic best friend, Deidara, whom he had thought he had left back in Britain months ago. He quirked a brow at his presence, what the hell was he doing here? Then a thought struck the redhead. No, no way! Had Deidara been the one to steal _his _painting? This crosses the line!

Deidara grinned at the furious redhead, silently snickering. His work was done for now. "Hey! Haven't see you in awhile now have I?"

Shikamaru who had been walking lazily beside Deidara could see the murderous rage that was being radiated by Sasori, and took a step to the side. He's seen Sasori when he's angry, and he is not afraid to hurt even a royal heir to the throne.

Practically stomping his way up to Deidara, Sasori growled before swinging his hand to the blondes face. The grinning blonde turned serious in a matter of nanoseconds and catching Sasori's fist with his palm open. Gritting his teeth Sasori swung again, to only have Deidara hold off his blow with his hands again.

"Stop acting up, we have a guest," Deidara whispered harshly.

Sasori looked at him like he was crazy. Acting up? He's so one to talk!

"Your one to talk you brat! You stole the Mona Lisa from me," Sasori accused angerly.

Deidara looked at him blankly showing nothing, he then turned to Shikamaru. "I still have yet to get your name, but from what you had said earlier I can only assume that you are of royal blood."

Shikamaru smirked, perhaps there was someone that can compare to himself and Sasori after all intellectually, but apparently even Sasori had yet to see this side of the blonde. It was quite unexpected."You assumed correctly then."

With a disappearing smirk, the heir to the throne of France looked to the clouds getting lost within his thoughts for a moment. Oh how he wished he was a cloud, just go where the breeze took him. That was his style. A forbidden one for a royal though. It was annoying to say the least for someone like him. Looking back to the two before him, he spoke with a yawn. "Well before you tear each other apart would you at least like me to escort you to the palace?"

* * *

"Gaara," Chiyo huffed. She had obviously been running across the ranch to find them.

Temari stiffened at her brother's name. Gaara was a quiet soul with a warriors will. However when he did speak, it flowed almost as well as poetry or a sweet slow song that you picture yourself standing near a quiet stream. Temari knew that Gaara had also been dealt the same hand as her, being that he was her brother. She had always questioned why he didn't move in with Kuro, but he would never elaborate on her question. He had always said that some questions are better left unanswered. Unlike her, he wasn't forced to stay here, but he did anyway.

"What happened to Gaara?" Temari asked steadily.

Catching her breath, Chiyo replied, "He has been found stealing bread rations, and has been stationed in the slaveholders market."

Tenten's mouth dropped, "What?"

Temari was in a state of disbelief, and her anger showed, "What are you talking about?"

Lady Chiyo looked at the two solemnly, "I'm afraid I speak the truth."

Temari looked to the floor, her features complete discombobulation, before looking back to Chiyo. "We have to get him back."

The bluntness in her words even shocked herself, she had blurted it out too. Either way though it was true by all regards. She knew that Gaara would only do such a thing if completely needed. Just what had caused this occurrence? There had to be a reason, but why hadn't he at least told her about it?

"Where is he now residing?" Temari asked quickly.

Chiyo contemplated for a moment. "They should be leaving the city by dusk from the palace."

"Thats not good Temari, you need to get him back or he would -" Said Tenten, cutting herself off, but everyone in the room knew exactly what she was gong to say. _Never be able to return._

Temari remained grim. She would have to act like a courtier to get Gaara back, which is never to be allowed. It was strictly against the law. Actually, the outfit that she was wearing would be considered against the law, being that servants like herself aren't allowed to wear such noble-like clothes. That being said though, no one would know her there unless it was her family which would be here by the time she got back, asleep. She would have to leave soon, or when the three witches are distracted enough not to notice her sudden disappearance.

Chiyo who had finally been giving Temari mostly a blind eye, now noticed the distinct difference in her clothes compared to earlier that day, and she gasped, covering a hand to her mouth. "Temari where did you get _that_?"

The girl in question looked up from her thoughts with a quirk in her brow before seeing what she meant. Her outfit. She wriggled her lips uncomfortably. "Kuro had given it to me when I came over. I better get out of it before the three come back home."

Chiyo's face turned grave, "You know what would happen if the three found out of that?"

She averted her gaze, and whispered, "I know."

Temari then started her accent upstairs, but was stopped when she forgot to voice her plan, and turned. "I plan of getting Gaara back tonight, or whenever I can leave without the three's notice, they cannot know of my disappearance. Had I known of this earlier I would've already done so, but as of now I cannot change that. I currently cannot do that now, they are more than likely on their way back."

The anger, and determination in her voice was not lost on the two below her, and both looked sorrowful at her words, not saying a word. Temari then turned her back, facing the incoming stairs. Walking to the attic of the house, she walked up to her bed finding into a newly washed purple dress that looked like it had been patched up numerous times with a bad sewing job. Her face twisted in aggravation, growling slightly. She really needed more new clothes, old wreaked one's didn't count in this case.

"Temari!" Tsunade yelled from the floor below.

Upon hearing her name from the lady's mouth, she sighed exasperatedly, and rushed to change, throwing her other outfit into a trunk nearest her bed. Briskly walking down the stairs, trying to remain composed, as compared to the contrary, she caught sight of her 'family'. They were all just standing there awaiting her arrival.

"Temari!" Tsunade yelled for good measure.

The girl in question winced at the bellow from the already loud mistress. Looking at Tsunade was like looking at queen. She was beautiful, but in few ways. Her looks were amazing for the age of forty, barely looking over thirty. That was really all there was. The rest of her was simply filled with rudeness, and the lingering smell of alcohol on bad days.

"Yes mother?" Temari replied as impassively as she could muster.

"Have you done all your chores that Ino had assigned you to?"

Temari was about to declare that yes she was, but stopped when she realized that she had barely even started. She frowned, biting her lip.

Tenten who had been watching her friend's face contort in worry, spoke for her, "Yes madam she had finished them while you are away."

Tsunade looked from Temari to Tenten harshly, "I didn't speak to you."

Temari eyed Tenten who gave her a brief nod of reassurance, silently telling her that all chores were completed. Temari knew that the girl had done it out of the kindness of her heart, but she also knew that she would have to repay the debt even if Tenten said she didn't have to. She hated having ties like that on her shoulders, they weighed her down with guilt.

Tsunade gave Temari a smile that held no emotion, causing Temari's shoulders to straighten. Bowing lowly to her stepmother, she gave her, her word,"I have completed them madam Tsunade, with most haste."

The devilish smile remained in place, devoid of the emotion that mothers are suppose to have to their children. "Good."

Rising from her bow she could see Ino snickering with pleasure of her having to bow to her own mother like an average servant. The mere knowledge for Temari made her blood boil with anger. Hinata on the other hand, stood there behind her evil sister, passively, looking away from the scene and to the ground. The constant redness in her cheeks stationary.

She then turned to look at her stepmother again, silently hoping that she would be dismissed to her duties, anything that didn't involve helping Ino. Hinata she was fine with. Just anything, but business with Ino. Anything.

"Temari you are to now, go back to whatever you were doing," Tsunade said, then turned to the rest of them, a scowl in her perfect face, "Same to you lot."

With raised brows at Tsunade's sudden partial kindness, Temari left the main hall with Tenten, and Chiyo following in close pursuit. Arriving into the kitchen, Temari collapsed into a chair, just now realizing her exhaustion. Her arms were sprawled out ahead of her, and her head laid itself onto the wood of the countertop. She sighed, and looked at Tenten and Chiyo, they were both waiting for her to say her literal plan.

"You know," Started Tenten with a silly smile on her lips," You could always say that you went somewhere to get some food or something or another. You don't actually have to sneak out. You just can't have the three spot you with those aristocratic clothes. It doesn't have to be so complicated you know."

Temari smirked despite her sudden exhaustion, "Heh, thats true, but whats the fun in that?"

"Just do what you think is more efficient Temari," Chiyo put in.

Reluctantly Temari sat up, "I'll do what Tenten says, after all it's true. I don't have to make it any harder then it has to be. Besides the fact is that all of this will be hard enough, I don't need anything else in my way."

"You know Temari, the best time that you could probably leave is during lunch, which is soon. They have no initial reason to have you stay during that timeframe," Said Tenten.

Temari nodded. "It's decided then. I leave during lunch hour, and if I were you two, I'd start cooking."

"Us two?" Chiyo asked for confirmation.

Temari snickered, and gave them her signature grin. "Well of course. Don't you know? I'm going to have to go all the way to Kuro's to change into my outfit. Just tell them something that will convince them."

With that, Temari left the two to their work.

* * *

Grabbing all of her things, she left the house without a sound. Upon arriving into the stables she found another horse, besides the one that was stolen from her. Probably from a pitiful thief no less. Giving herself a good shake, and a light slap to the face, about her negative thoughts, she mounted her horse, and left the ranch premises.

She figured that she'd be giving Kankuro a startle, being that she never came to his home twice in one day. Most of her days were spent within the boarders of the ranch, practically locked up, slaving over her chores that needed doing. In actuality she hadn't really done anything at all today. Instead Tenten had done _everything_ that Ino had assigned to herself. She knew that she would have to repay Tenten in full for what she had done, despite she had done it out of the kindness of her heart.

Once again, she shook her face emptying any thoughts that were away from what she was doing now. She needed to think of what she was doing. Helping Gaara. Just the thought of it all made her brows knit together in confusion and wariness. Just what had happened? And how exactly was she going to get him back? She figured that she could give him the excuse for most petty servants, and thieves, but would that work? Gaara certainly didn't look like the person to steal, did he? She was confused to no end. She wanted solid truth, not a probably or a basic maybe. Whatever had caused this is mind boggling.

She gave a fierce look ahead of her, partially scowling, partially knowingly grim. Somehow she just knew that this wasn't going to be the end of her problems yet. She had never had a good life really. In all honestly it was decent on amazing days. Whereas most were her slaving over her work, knowing that if she angered Ino or Tsunade that she would be given a good whipping to the back. She doubted that with Hinata, but the other two were a different story completely.

She also had to find out who that damned black haired person was. He certainly looked like he could be a past boyfriend of Ino's, based on his looks. Just what else could be really? Revenge or something? And why the hell did he say that they would meet again? He said that he would insure that outcome. Whatever he was though, he would be given a good punch or two if she saw him again, now _that _she would insure.

Nearing town, she skidded the horse to a leisure trot. The town appeared to be in full swing now, as compared when she came here not too long ago. She smiled at people she knew, almost forcefully, given her mood. Finally reaching Kankuro's store, that was still considered closed, she once again did the secret knock. Within seconds she could hear footsteps from the inside, and again appeared a colorful looking Kankuro.

At first he had a grin on his face, but it became a frown seeing her grim and anxious expression. "What's wrong-"

"Gaara's in trouble Kankuro, and I have to help him."

* * *

Authors Note:

Not much of a chapter right? I'm soooo sorry for not updating, I've been lazy and kinda busy. No excuse I know. I know I said that this chapter would have Shikamaru and Temari meet, but I got too caught up in everything else. Next chapter, I can promise you that they will!

Please Review!

Ja-ne!

-Cassandra


End file.
